Ice (The Amazing Extraordinary Friends)
Ice (Tyler-Jane Mitchel) is a villainess in the New Zealand superhero TV series, "The Amazing Extraordinary Friends". Ice appeared in 28 episodes from 2006-2008. The actress Tyler-Jane Mitchel, who originally was known as Rebecca Clark, now goes by the name Tyler Jane. Ice is a recently converted hero. She was originally known as Blaze, who worked alongside the former Captain X. However, her love relationship went terribly wrong and she betrayed her lover. She was then accidentally cryogenically frozen for twenty years by her own freeze ray, and taken away by the darkside. When she awoke, she had developed some additional super powers. She can now freeze people, and she quickly dubs herself Ice and tells all around her that Blaze is ancient history. She now found herself working for Dominic Renfield (Stuart Devenie) for an organization known as Nemesis. This group operates in a skyscraper office block known as Nemesis Headquarters and uses computers. They use stormtroopers with skull like masks and breathing apparatus. The Nemesis group has many villains under their wing, but they are all run by Renfield, and Ice quickly becomes his second in command. The Nemesis' entire plan is to acquire the insignia, which has been obtained by a teenage boy named Ben Wilson (Carl Dixon). The insignia has transformed Ben into a superhero, who has no idea how to harness it, such as flight and eye lasers. Ben takes over his father's identity and name of Captain X. The power giving insignia, merges with a persons chest and creates a costume as well. It is made up of a highly unstable element named Unobtainium, which was created by an exiled university scientist. The element only existed naturally during a short period after the creation of the universe. Ice and Renfield don't always see eye to eye, and she believes she can run the corporation better. Ice has two gorgeous blonde sidekicks who follow her around and do her bidding. They are known collectively as her Icicles, but individually as Hail (Amy Waller) and Sleet (Stephanie van der Wel, and Julia Hyde). The three of them are constantly getting into sticky situations and being humiliated by Captain X and his team. Season 1, Episode 1 "The Awakening - Part 1" Ben Wilson and Roy Bottle are just average kids living average lives when they are suddenly caught up in a plot to kidnap the Mayor of City Central. After discovering a powerful insignia at the bottom of a waterfall, he realizes he can transform into a superhero. He has to come to terms with his new discovery but quickly realises that the Mayor's kidnappers are now after him. In addition, the evil Nemesis Corporation led by Dominic Renfield is on the trail of the super insignia as well. Season 1, Eoisode 2 "The Awakening - Part 2" After discovering a strange insignia at the bottom of a river Ben Wilson transforms into Captain Extraordinary, a superhero with super powers. Ben's world is thrown into turmoil, still being chased by a crime syndicate. He goes to his grandfather for help. Harry Seaforth is Ben's grandfather and has always claimed himself to be a superhero sidekick from the golden age of heroes, The Green Termite. Harry explains to Ben the history of Captain Extraordinary and begins to teach him about the powers he now holds. The Nemesis Corporation tracks the new hero to Harry's abandoned allotment and sends out a hero turned bad to retrieve the insignia whatever the cost. Season 1, Episode 3 "Enter Nightlite" Captain X a.k.a Ben Wilson is using his newfound powers to clean up the streets of City Central. Things take a turn for the worse when newly appointed sidekick Nightlite is taken hostage. Captain X has to decide whether to hand over the insignia or save his friend. Season 1, Episode 4 Wired Strikes Back" While saving the city from an illegal Nuclear reactor meltdown Captain X encounters a hero who has strayed from the superhero code. Wired (Robyn Maclean) has the power to digitise herself and travel down phone lines. She is on the path of revenge and Captain X must try to convince her there is a better way. Will she join him, or destroy them all? Season 1, Episode 5 "Captain X-Posed" Captain X and his Amazing Extraordinary Friends are thrust into the media spotlight having saved the city from a meteor. The Green Termite is unhappy about the team's newfound fame and with good reason. Madman and Super Villain, the Conjuror escapes from a maximum-security asylum with a plan to destroy Captain X and City Central for good. Can Captain X and his Amazing Extraordinary Friends foil his plans or will the Conjuror cause havoc with his cheap tricks and elaborate disappearing machine? Season 1, Episode 7 "Quality Time" Captain X is meant to fly but he hasn't mastered it yet. Having fallen from the top of the museum he arrives home to discover a surprise visitor, his father Terry Wilson. Terry has been called to City Central to break some important news to Ben. Captain X must deal with a giant exploding egg. Season 1, Episode 8 "Double Trouble City Central comes under siege when the Amazing Extraordinary Friends are split in two, the evil and the nice. With the evil side intent on blowing the city to smithereens, the nice AEF must join forces with an unlikely ally. Can Captain X's inense dislike of Brussel Sprouts save the city? Season 1, Episode 9 "Big Plans of Smally Small" Captain X and his Amazing Extraordinary Friends foil a plan by City Central's favourite rapper Smally Small to steal gold bullion from the City Mint. Unfortunately things backfire when Smally disappears and the city turns on Captain X. The Amazing Extraordinary Friends have only one choice, to enter a rap competition and win. Things take a turn for the worse when they discover there is a darker force at work. Season 1, Episode 10 "Dutch in Charge" Notorious Crime boss Tony Baritony is feeling the pinch with Captain X and his Amazing Extraordinary Friends shutting down his operations all over town. On the eve of the annual crime convention, Dutch Jimmy escapes from prison. The AEF are thrown into turmoil when Dutch Jimmy threatens to reveal Captain X's true identity. Season 1, Episode 11 "The Unobtainable Unobtainium" It's school ball season at City Central College and Ben Wilson and Roy Battle are consumed with the question - who to take? Meanwhile the Nemesis Corporation enlist the help of a disgraced doctor, Victor Zeno, who claims to have discovered the world's most powerful element, Unobtainium. Things heat up even further when Vicki Van Horton (Hannah Marshall) grabs the bull by the horns and invites Ben to go to the ball with her, only to find themselves forced to face the might of Nemesis on its own turf.. Season 1, Episode 12 "Paper, Scissors, Rock" When Ben Wilson's father missing and his world in turmoil, Ben makes the difficult decision to rid himself of Captain X's super insignia once and for all by sending it back to where it came from. This proves foolish when Ben is confronted by Ice and her plan to freeze everyone close to him. Ben's attempt to retrieve the insignia is foiled when he encounters two strange beings from a distant world. Ben learns of the history of the insignia and must try to prove that he is worthy of its power. Season 1, Episode 13 "Revenge of the Wraith" The Amazing Extraordinary Friends are faced with their biggest challenges yet - a dark figure, The Wraith, fuelled by revenge plans to clean up the city with his won kind of justice. Ben Wilson, stripped of his powers, must save Vicki from the hands of this shadowy character. The question on everybody's lips is, who is this hero that has strayed from the code? It appears The Green Termite knows more than he is letting on. Season 2, Episode 1 "Jokes on Hugh" The Green Termite is missing and Captain X must travel halfway across the globe to find him. This leaves Vicki in charge of the AEF. Captain X learns about the superhero code from the very person who actually wrote it. Vicki must lead the rest of the Amazing Extraordinary Friends against their arch enemy The Comedian, who has a plan to destroy City Central once and for all! Season 2, Episode 2 "It's Ice To Be Back" There is a new boss at the evil Nemesis Corporation. With Renfield banished to the Mailroom the business of being evil is left in the hands of Ice and her Icicles. Their first target is wealthy scientist Tray Waistcoat. Captain X foils Ice's plan, but he soon learns that Tray has an even worse plan of his own- plunging the world into a new ice age! Season 2, Episode 3 "Mad Mike Molloy" City Central is in for a bumpy ride when mad crime boss Mike Molloy comes to town. Local City crime Boss, Tony Baritony is forced to escape from prison to help with a massive bank heist. All is not as it seems and it will take all the power of Captain X and his Amazing Extraordinary Friends to save the city. Season 2, Episode 4 "The Tremendous Trio" Captain X and the Amazing Extraordinary Friends are confronted by a new group of superheroes, The Tremendous Trio have arrived from Megatropolis to help out City Central. However, it may not be as it seems. When Captain X learns of a villainous plot to drown the city with a giant tidal wave! Season 2, Epsisode 6 "West Wing Story Ben finds himself in the lead role of the City Central College school play after an attempt to keep his eye on Vicki and Media Studies teacher Mr. Charmers goes wrong. Ice and Renfield harness the mind control powers of one of the mail room employees and Ice tracks Captain X to the school play. But the show must go on, so can Ben defeat Ice and put the performance of a lifetime? Season 2, Episode 7 The Incredible Cosmic Gal" While saving the city from a giant gorilla, Captain X encounters a glamours new superhero, the incredible Cosmic Girl from a distant planet called Nigel. She has come to Earth to help fight crime. However, Vicki isn't impressed with the newest member of the team and begins investigating Cosmic Gal's story, but disappears before she can share her discoveries. Now Captain X has to wonder, who is Cosmic Gal really, and what is she after? Season 2, Episode 8 "Zeno and his Monster Battle-Bot" City Central is under attack from a giant battle-bot. Captain X and his amazing Extraordinary Friends are called to stop him but he mysteriously disappears. Vicki Van Horton begins her own investigation which leads her to the castle of Doctor Victor Zeno, a mad scientist with strong connections to the Nemesis Corporation. The AEF are lead into a trap only to find that the monster battle-bot wasn't destroyed, and worse, he is impervious to Captain X's powers. Season 2, Episode 10 "Night - Mayor" It’s election time in City Central and there is a new candidate in town. The Evil Jester returns to challenge the Mayor and is planning to win by offering the people free big screen TVs and cash in exchange for their votes. The plan seems to be working, but Captain X and the Amazing Extraordinary Friends set out to expose the Jester's cheating. Unfortunately, they find themselves in major trouble when Captain X takes the law into his own hands in the process. Season 2, Episode 11 "Nine Twenty Six" It's bull rush season at City Central College but Ben Wilson's mind is elsewhere, a surprise visitor brings news of an Android Army that is tracking the insignia. Will Captain X's powers be enough to stop these Androids from a outer space, or will the insignia be taken from him by force? Season 2, Episode 12 "Love and Marriage" Ben and Roy are put in charge of organising Dave's bachelor party which sounds simple enough until the boys manage to loose the groom. The Amazing Extraordinary Friends are called in to try and find Dave and get him to the church on time. Little do they know that there's a sinister plot afoot: Renfield and the Comedian won't let the wedding bells ring without a fight! Season 2, Episode 13. "The Android Army Strikes Back" The Earth is under attack and Captain X must finally face the Android Army intent on taking his insignia and enslaving the galaxy. The battle lines are drawn, but do the Amazing Extraordinary Friends have what it takes to defeat the robot army? And could this be the end for one of our heroes?! Season 3, Episode 2 "He Who Laughs Last" After Nemesis headquarters blows up Captain X, the Amazing Friends are on the hunt for Renfield and ICE when the Comedian steals an ancient joke book from the City Central Museum. With rumors circulating in the comedy criminal underworld that an auction is about to take place to sell the book (with profits going to rebuild Renfield's lair) the AEF are running out of time. Things get even more complicated with the appearance of the Wraith — can the AEF save Harry's son and stop Renfield? Season 3, Episode 3 "Soy You Think You Can Jest!" City Central is caught up in the latest reality television craze when The Jester 'goes straight' and presents his own show, 'So you think you can Jest'. While the rest of City Central is convinced, Captain X and the AEF are sure the Jester is up to no good. With a bit of investigative work the AEF discover that Renfield is using the Jester's new show to brainwash the tweens of City Central to destroy the AEF. At home Laura and Dave sit Ben down to tell him some big news — Laura isn't sick, she's pregnant and he's going to be a brother! Season 3, Episode 5 "Jack O'Lantern" The AEF battle they're sweetist villain yet when Jack O'Lantern emerges from the rubble of the Applegate Chocolate factory. Jasper Applegate turns into Jack O'Lantern when his factory is destroyed by his Chocolator, a machine that turns everyday objects into chocolate. Jasper blames the AEF on the malfunction and is determined to destroy them and City Central by turning everyone and everything into chocolate. The AEF must stop Jasper in time to make it to the City Central Polytechnic's Halloween dance. Ben's relationship with the Wendy Choo (Caleigh Cheung) becomes more serious — much to Vicki Van Hortons displeasure. Season 3, Episode 6 Lock, Stock and Baritony" Ben Wilson gets a painful lesson in the importance home security when the insignia is stolen by a couple of petty thieves. Meanwhile, Tony Baritony who is trying his best to go straight and sell mobile phones finds himself caught up in dodgy dealings with a criminal called Nick the Greek. When Nick finds himself in possession of the insignia, tries to sell it to Renfield and gives it to Tony for safekeeping, things get really tricky. With the AEF, Renfield and Nick all on the hunt for the insignia — it's anyone's guess who'll get to it first. Season 3, Episode 7 "Dark Matter Rising - Part 1" Renfield and Ice get more then they bargained for when they enlist the help of Doctor Victor Zeno to resurrect super villain Dark-Matter. Dark-Matter begins to destroy the city and tries to gather more and more energy, until the only place left for him to suck energy from is the sun itself. Dark-Matter gets more powerful while Captain X gets weaker and weaker, the sun darkens and things don't look good for the AEF or City Central. Season 3, Episode 8 "Dark Matter Rising - Part 2" Super Villains and Super Heroes are forced to work together to save themselves from the now seemingly unstoppable Dark-Matter. With the entire City evacuated to a refugee camp on the outskirts of town Captain X and the AEF must make a final stand to save the city — and one member of the team makes the ultimate sacrifice for the greater good. Season 3, Episode 10 "The Awesomely Swift Jimmy Swift" City Central was briefly in the grip of a super teen crime wave. Delinquent super teens were committing crimes all over City Central. The teens were eventually traced to Izzy Von Blec's circus, which was being run by super villain 'The Conjuror'. Unfortunately, The Conjuror escaped but the problem of runaway super teens is far from over. Season 3, Episode 11 "Deadly Nightshade" And in news today, government agents have overtaken campuses around City Central. Students claim their human rights are being breached as agents ask them to submit blood samples for DNA testing. Apparently the agents are trying to discover what students in City Central may have super powers in an effort to control the use of powers around City Central. Season 3, Episode 12 "Wormwood" Conspiracy theorists throughout City Central are working overtime with rumours of a clandestine government agency called Worm Wood kidnapping teenagers off the streets for their own dark ends. A spokesperson for the online investigation magazine "The Night Watchmen" reveal they have been monitoring the activities of the Worm Wood for several years and are convinced the organization is not only responsible for the abduction of the teens but are also behind the cover up at Roswell, the JFK assassination, faking the moon landing, and have had Elvis listed on their payroll since his apparent death in 1974. Season 3, Episode 13 "The Last Wun Ever" Trivia *Tyler-Jane Mitchel, when she was known as Rebecca Clark, appeared as Hera'sHead Archer in two episodes of "Hercules The Legendary Journeys". In 1995 she appeared in the episode, "The Mother of All Monsters", and in 1996, she appeared in the episode "Monster Child in the Promised Land". Gallery 3bdlzs.gif 3bdlxb.gif 3bdm41.gif Ice.gif Ice8.gif Ice2.gif 3bdkol.gif 3bdm81.gif Ice4.gif 3bdkrm.gif Ice7.gif Ice6.gif 3bdkvd.gif 3bdm22.gif 3bdlly.gif 3bdm6d.gif 3bdl1o.gif 3bdl3e.gif 3bdl6w.gif screenshot_17089.png 3bdlac.gif 3bdlfp.gif 3bdlke.gif 3bdmai.gif Ice5.gif Ice3.gif 208.jpg paa3e7rzsjjkzrj3.jpg screenshot_17085.png screenshot_17086.png screenshot_17087.png screenshot_17088.png Unknownice.jpeg Category:2000s Category:Blonde Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Boots Category:Boss Category:Comical Defeat Category:Conspirator Category:Femme Fatale Category:Full Bodysuit Category:Henchwoman Category:Humiliated Category:Knocked Out Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Opera Gloves Category:Ponytail Hairstyle Category:Fate: Humiliated Category:Fate: Inconclusive